For the cause
by Flightglow32
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself sat in Hermione Granger's spew meeting. It all started with a slip of skin. Rated M for sexual content. Smut.


Today Draco Malfoy officially joined S.P.E.W.

He got carried away by her passion. Not the way he had wanted though. Now here he was debating house elf rights. This crush had got a little out of control. It had all started with a slip of skin.

Potions class earlier that day.

He's been paired with her to promote "house unity" a ridiculous notion but one the teachers are obsessed with this side of the war.

They'd come to a truce anyway. They were civil. They didn't fight in the corridors anymore. They'd all had enough of fighting.

Potions desks were higher than in their other classes. So they could brew standing up or sitting on stools. Stools that no student sat properly under the table.

If it had been any other class he wouldn't have noticed.

As Hermione Granger sat down on the stool next to him, he saw it.

That little slip of skin as her skirt rode up her thigh.

That was all it took. Merlin he needed to get laid.

The school uniform demanded that anyone who wore a skirt, wore tights underneath.

Granger was being a naughty girl.

Thinking thoughts like that wasn't helping the tightness in his trousers.

His eyes dart to where her skirt has ridden up frequently. Today he hates having a theory lesson today. It means they weren't moving. A whole hour long lesson with that slip of skin on display. No matter how he positioned himself, he could still see it, drawing in his eyes.

He's fidgeting so much she glares at him. Her eyes catch sight of the bulge a glimpse of her thigh caused.

Hermione blushes as she looks away. Her eyes are drawn back to his crotch as frequently as his eyes glance at her.

He watches as she crosses her legs, showing yet more of her thigh.

Draco lets out a groan at the sight of her milky flesh.

He's so pathetic.

Draco sees Hermione clench her thighs after another glance at his crotch. Was she wet?

No. No thoughts like that. He shouldn't have skipped his wank this morning but he got up late.

He tried to think of something else. Anything else.

Draco swears Hermione's skirts aren't normally this short.

He takes a deep breath as he tries in vain to keep his eyes from her legs.

She's got fantastic legs. They'd be perfect wrapped around his waist.

The class ends.

Draco has never been more thankful.

His robes fall around him, hiding the source of his discomfort as he gingerly gets to his feet.

Hermione is packing her bag when a piece of paper flies from her bag, landing in front of him.

Her house elf group is meeting that night.

He picks it up and reads it.

Hermione dithers next to him.

"It was put up in the common rooms," she explains.

"Not Slytherin."

"No. I couldn't get anyone to do it. I don't have any members from Slytherin," she sighs.

"I'll come tonight," he volunteers, clearly not thinking straight as most of his blood is still sat between his legs.

Hermione's face lights up. She smiles brightly at him before turning to walk away leaving him holding the piece of paper and a slight unease that maybe, just maybe, Hermione Granger has just got one over on him.

Draco had had a wank after class. If two strokes can be called a wank. He was still set on going. If only for the chance to catch another glimpse of thigh.

And that's how he ended up sat at the edge of this room, full of Hermione Granger's post war fan club. They hung on her every word. His attention lingered at the edge of her skirt.

Oh he was listening. He was taking in what she was saying. But he was waiting to see that lace again.

He'd stared at it so much during potions he could draw the intricate pattern if asked.

Hermione was winding down the meeting, she was turned so her back was to him, and only him. His position at the edge of the room away from the others allowed it. She was leaning up against the board. Standing on the tips of her toes. Something about the cut of her skirt or how she moved meant only Draco could see.

It turns out her knickers matched the tops of her stockings. They hugged the curve of her arse perfectly.

He felt himself harden under the table.

"And that's it everyone. Thanks for coming," Hermione smiles at the crowd as they start to rise. "Malfoy would you mind staying a few minutes? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

He nods remaining in his seat as the others file out.

Hermione comes to sit on his table after the door shuts behind the last person, leaving them alone.

Hermione crosses her legs causing her skirt ride up. Draco doesn't bother to try and hide his interest. In fact, he pushes his chair out a little, spreading his legs to pull the fabric tighter against himself as she watches.

"What did you think?" She asks. Oh right. House elves.

"Intriguing," he grins at her as his eyes roam up her body. She isn't wearing a robe. The hard nipples pressed against her shirt show she didn't bother with a bra either. He finally brings his eyes up to hers.

She's blushing under his scrutiny. She squeezes her thighs together.

"There's a few points that could do with some work," he licks his lips as his eyes linger on her nipples through the shirt. "But there's definitely potential for something great."

"Really you think so?"

"We both know you're brilliant but you have to be careful not to come on too strong and scare them off."

"Oh," she glances down crossing her arms across her chest.

"I reckon after a couple of weeks of pounding out the details, lingering over the small touches, you could come to the Manor. I think we'd make some real progress there."

"Really?" She brightens.

"We'll have to work very closely though. This is a matter that requires delicate care. We'll have to build it up slowly at first, working closely together to bring this thing to a climax. I think we'll make a great team," he finishes.

"Wait. Are we still talking about house elves?" She asks a little confused.

"Of course we are. What else could we be discussing?"

She looks down, blush across her cheeks.

He reaches up a finger to brush down the lace.

"Perhaps we could be discussing how you've been teasing me all day? How this lace here almost made me bend you over the table in potions and fuck you right there? Perhaps we're discussing you flashing your arse at me? Or how you're so aroused right now I can smell it from here? How you've got my cock hard and aching from your teasing? How I can see your nipples through your shirt? How they're begging me to wrap my lips around them and suck through your shirt? Is that what we're discussing Hermione?" Draco says staring straight into her eyes, fingers tracing the pattern on the lace. She stares at him opened mouthed as if trying to come to some decision.

He growls in frustration as he pulls her into his lap. Her legs fall either side of him, straddling him as her chest is pressed to his.

"Tell me you don't want me. That you don't want this," he says grabbing her hips grinding her against him.

"But that would be a lie," she hisses against his lips as her hand wraps around the back of his head, pulling his face closer to her.

She nips his bottom lip, grinding her hips against his erection.

Heated kisses follow, after all the teasing, the build up throughout the day the chance to be gentle has passed them by.

Draco's mouth works down her neck, nipping and tasting her. Her hands work to remove her side-tying underwear. His hands cup her breasts, massaging them through her shirt as his tongue swirls around her nipple. Wetting her shirt, causing it to go completely transparent where his mouth has been.

Hermione's hands finally finish working loose the ties on one side, allowing the lace fabric to be pushed aside and down one leg.

Draco's hand is there instantly, testing her, spreading her moisture around, fingers pushing inside her as her hands work to rid him of his trousers.

She gasps as he springs free.

He pulls his hand from her, spreading her wetness over his cock as she watches.

Hermione sinks down onto his cock as he holds it steady. She rolls her hips against him as hard and fast as she can but it's not enough for either of them.

Hermione moves off him to sit on the edge of the table, discarding her skirt as she does so. She spreads her legs in front of him as she undoes the buttons on her shirt. She leaves it on her shoulders but spread showing off her body.

"Take me Draco," she says palming her breasts, "Fuck me hard and fast."

He'd discarded his shirt and tie as he'd watched her move onto the table.

He braces himself, one hand on the table, the other on her hip.

She guides his cock to where she wants it most.

Hermione throws her head back as he plunges into her. Her hands fall back to brace herself on the table as her legs come up to wrap around his waist.

He groans at the feel of the lace brush against his skin, he pounds into her as hard as he's capable of. Giving her exactly what she asked for.

His mouth toys with her breasts as he pants against her skin.

The table shakes and creaks with the motion of their fucking.

She moans his name over and over, spurring him on.

She screams her release, her inner walls clenching down on him as her fingernails leave ribbons down his back. With a few more thrusts, he spills inside her collapsing against her.

A few moments of quiet, broken only by their shuddering breaths.

"Wow," Hermione exclaims. All Draco can do is nod in agreement.

"Are you really interested in helping the house elves or were you just here to fuck me?" Hermione asks.

"When I turned up, I was mostly here to try to fuck you but it actually turned out to be quite interesting. I'm in it for the cause," he shrugs, wincing as the scratches on his back pull. "I do have a few questions though?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. For one I swear this skirt is inches shorter than it was yesterday, was it and these just to tempt me? To seduce me to get me here?" He asks tracing the lace tops of her stockings.

He tries to meet her eyes but she's looking away from him, blushing.

"I was just trying to get your attention," she mumbles suddenly self conscious, despite them still being joined at the groin.

"oh you definitely got my attention," he chuckles darkly.

"It was for the cause," she says meeting his eyes.

"Did you get what you wanted?"

"It think so," she frowns.

"What else could you want from me?" He sighs.

She leans in to kiss him.

"Be mine?"


End file.
